A lane change detection apparatus for detecting a lane change of a vehicle is described in patent literature 1 (Japanese patent publication JP-2007-241468A). This lane change detection apparatus is provided with an imaging means adapted to take an image of a road surface on the front side or the rear side of the vehicle, a recognition means adapted to process the image obtained by the imaging means and recognize lane markings on the road surface, and a detection means adapted to detect start of the lane change. In a case where the detection means does not detect the start of the lane change, the recognition means recognizes both lane markings positioned on the both sides of the vehicle. After the detection means detects the start of the lane change, the recognition means recognizes only the lane marking positioned on the lane change side among the lane markings positioned on the both sides of the vehicle at the start of the lane change.
As a related technique, a patent literature 2 (Japanese patent publication JP-2002-29347A) describes a technique having an object to provide a vehicle traveling lane marking detection apparatus capable of promptly determining a lane change.
As another related technique, a patent literature 3 (Japanese patent publication JP-2006-12191A) describes a technique having an object to precisely and accurately recognize traveling lane markings.